Blue Moon
by NecroHolic
Summary: A blue moon causes a pureblood to go into heat. How will the two resident purebloods, Kaname Kuran and Ryou Ayumu, handle mating when they don't even know who it is they've mated with yet? Zerox? Takumax? Kanamex? OCx?. Pairing revealed later. Smut chap 2
1. P: America's Charm

N: Hey y'all, it's Necro again!

T: MY GOD, NOT AGAIN! *hides under covers* I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!

Z: Psh, that's actually become the norm for me...

K: Well, with that lovely thought, the reason the pairings for this fic is so vague is because Necro's planning on having some serious suspence in here. Until she actually reveals who's screwing whom, the pairings will remain top secret!

N: *pets Kaname* Good boy. Zero, do the disclaimer.

Z: ... Necro does not own Vampire Knight in any way, shape, form or fashion. The only thing she owns is the blue moon concept and the OC she created, Ryou. Please see below for information on the little bastard.

R: *pops up out of nowhere* HEY!

N: Because I'm bored and I already have it typed up, I decided to put up the actual first chapter of this story, in which there is lovely hot man sex! I recommend you read this chapter first, but I won't protest if you skip right to the yaoi (you horny fangirls/boys you!). Reviews are appriciated for this chapter, but the begging is further ahead!

* * *

><p>Note before reading: <em>Ryou<em> has three meanings based on kanji: "cool, refreshing", "distant", or "reality". In this case, the last definition is used, which directly contradicts the surname, Ayumu. _Ayu_ means "walk" and _mu_ "dream, vision". In other notes about Ryou, his nickname, Choushinsei-sama, is in the style of Kuruisaki-hime (Shizuka Hiou's nickname; the Madly-blooming Princess) and is comprised of the word for "supernova" and then the honorific _sama_.

* * *

><p>Prologue: America's Charm<p>

The blue moon is a phenomenon regarded with awe no matter which species is regarding it. For humans, it is a full moon that defies expectation, an extra moon if you will, and generally considered bad in a small hangover from ancient times. For vampires, it is a magical time, the night during which consummated blood bonds are stronger than normal and the two bondmates forever faithful. However, what most people don't know is exactly why a blue moon is so revered. During a blue moon, the powers of a pureblood vampire increase exponentially in strength, and if they are lucky enough to have met their soulmate, they enter a stage frightfully similar to an animal's heat, making and consummating a blood bond with their new mate. There are only two people in the entire world who know of the properties of a blue moon, but the catch is, neither of them know the entire story.

The first person is Kaname Kuran, and he only knows about the second part. The second person is a young American pureblood named Ryou Ayumu, his family exiled from Japan centuries ago because his ancestor fell in love with a vampire hunter (how the Ayumu family is still indisputably pureblood is still a mystery to everyone); he is aware of the first part but not the second. There is a name for Ryou, one that was given to him without his knowledge, Choushinsei-sama, or the Supernova Prince, based on the purity of his dark amber eyes and the jet-black hair that so resembled a black hole that resulted from a star that goes supernova.

Ryou and Kaname have known each other for years (ever since Ryou, six months younger in vampire age, was seven), as to be expected for such prominent figures in their societies, Kaname as the Kuran Prince, the most influential individual in the Japanese Class system and Ryou as the sole surviving member of the hunter massacre that took his parents from him, the Ayumu family having basically brought the class systems over to the Americas, which had previously been a lawless organization of covens of Level Ds and emerging Level Es and a scattering of Level Cs and maybe a few Level Bs; prior to the arrival of the Ayumus, the concept of a pureblood in America, even in the United States, was utterly unthinkable. And now, after spending the majority of his teenage years (thirteen to sixteen to be exact) in England, Ryou was saying to hell with diplomacy and his duties-notoriously fewer than those of his friend Kaname, but still a pain-in-the-ass for the decorum-hating vampire-in order to attend Cross Academy with his dear friend Kaname, provided the damn Kuran would let another pureblood onto the campus, that is.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you again, Ryou," Kaname murmured softly, greeting the black-haired man as he stepped from the plane and waved off the various vampires who attempted to spring forward to grab his luggage from him.<p>

"As it is you, Kaname." The shorter pureblood stretched his shoulders quietly underneath his shirt, ignoring the way the brunette was staring his clothes. Most purebloods did not wear such casual "human" clothes around, though considering that he had never had any respect for procedure beforehand and likely had spent at least half his time in London and the US wandering among the human cities while avoiding his handlers and bodyguards, it was almost to be expected. The reason for Kaname's staring was that he had never before seen a vampire wearing a gray skin-tight tee (the word Stardust written on it in a light yellow cursive), black zippered hoodie tied around his waist, black and gray braziers around his wrists with some fancy Norse script written in navy blue and Gallic in deep green, long navy blue cargo pants hanging low on his hips with the weight of the silver chain snaking around the waist as a belt (though it was highly susceptible that the only use of said chain was to deliberately make the material appear as so), and dark military green combat boots with black laces. "Kaname, if my choice in fashion fascinates you so much, I would be happy to give you a makeover myself, or at the very least supply you with a picture since it will last longer than my permission to let you stare will."

The elder blushed slightly. "You're just as disrespectful as you always were, Ryou. I don't know whether to be ashamed or proud."

Ryou smirked, gracefully leaping his elegant form over the car door into the driver's seat the shiny new red convertible (a Luxury Red 2011 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible) he'd asked Kaname to acquire for his personal use while he stayed in Japan. "You just taught me how to shake off the guards, Kaname," he replied, flashing his friend a smirk as he put his pair of beat-up tinted aviator's goggles over his eyes. Kaname, eying him cautiously as while desperately trying to recall the casualty list sent over from the maniac amber-eyed vampire over the years (... That particular count would have to be 29 squirrels, 18 lampposts, 54 assorted saplings, 4 mailboxes, and 3 other cars. There were no deaths from the human or vampire categories, though the list of near-death-encounters would have to be defined as countless by this point), reluctantly got into the passenger's seat, settling himself in comfortably and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from his black overcoat. "The little human shits I hung around with did all the rest." With that statement barely fading from the air, the brunette reached for his seat belt.

* * *

><p>Ryou expertly pulled the car into the garage, moved the stick-shift into the Park position, turned the ignition off, and then moved his attention to his pureblood passenger. "Do I need to get you a paper bag to breathe in?" he teasingly asked the panting brunette.<p>

Kaname glared at him as fiercely as he could without using his powers to flay the younger vampire alive, the effect somewhat ruined by his shaky exit from the car. "Remind me never to let you drive again."

"Hey, I didn't hit the old lady!" the black-haired male protested, a childish pout on his face as he pulled his goggles off and put them on the directional.

"..."

"That came out wrong, didn't it?"

Kaname nodded. "As most sentences would when they involve references to a car and an old lady."

Ryou snorted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, but didn't say anything else on the matter. In fact, he even sobered up a little as he tipped his head back so that his amber eyes could meet the moon. "A full moon's coming," he said quietly. "The third in a season long enough for four."

"A blue moon."

"Exactly. Promise me you'll be careful, Kaname."

"When am I not?"

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Kaname announced to the gathered vampires curious about the presence of the other pureblood they had sensed, "this is my old friend, Ryou Ayumu. Treat him with the same respect you would me." He turned to Ryou then, giving the slightest smile he could with a twinkle of sheepishness in his wine-red eyes. "I would show you around myself, but I have reports to finish that were supposed to be in to the Senate yesterday."<p>

"I understand, Kaname," he replied quietly, his mouth quirking to the side as he impishly added, "I mean, if you were in my place, you'd have a heart attack from knowing my work is dated about a month earlier than it's actually due because of my remarkable ability to procrastinate beyond that anyone I've ever seen." Both pureblood chuckled at that, Kaname walking away with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Takuma bounded forward in the brunette's absence, not batting an eye at the strange appearance of the black-haired male. "Welcome to the Moon Dorm, Ryou! I'm Takuma Ichijo, and this is Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, they're together-"

"TAKUMA!" the blue-eyed blond boy protested, blushing fiercely and trying vainly to hide it in the collar of the boy with the golden hair.

"-Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, they're models, and Ruka Souen."

Ryou bowed from the waist, well-aware from his years with Kaname that it was a traditional way to greet people. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The other vampires murmured generic replies, though Ruka's eyes, a burnt gold rather than a pure amber like Ryou's, gleamed as she said, "Well met indeed, Choushinsei-sama."

Hanabusa's pupils dilated as he sputtered, "You... you're the Supernova Prince?"

Ryou shrugged. "Some people call me that. Other names also include Ryou-sama, Ayumu-sama, Descendant of the Western Sire, the Prince of the West, Prince of the States, the Eagle's Prince, and drop-dead sexy. I've also been called an asshole, a self-centered asshole, hedonistic, a fucking asshole, a bitchy cunt, a damn asshole, a son of a bastard's cur, and an asshole, but something tells me no one was really looking for those terms."

Rima's blue eyes were mildly amused when she murmured, "That last handful was a rather colorful list, Ryou-sama."

"Well, most of them were given to me by humans or jaded women who just found out I wasn't interested in them, so it's to be expected."

"Looks like you bat for Hanabusa and Akatuski's team then, Ryou-sama," Senri remarked blandly.

Ryou's smirk could have swallowed a small child. "Unequivocally."

Akatsuki, noticing the way the pureblood hadn't snapped at their rather vulgar conversation with them, added in, "My question, then, is why weren't you checking out Kaname-sama's ass as he walked away? Doesn't he know you're not exactly straight?"

Ryou chuckled darkly. "Actually, when we were younger, I was engaged to be his husband, but to be perfectly honest, brunettes aren't my type. I prefer the exotic colors, like silver, though I have been known to make exceptions for an exceptionally sexy ass. In all seriousness though, Kaname broke it off when I was thirteen, just before I left for England. We both liked each other perfectly fine, but we're both a little too different for any romantic relationship to properly thrive, no matter how good either of us might have been in bed."

Takuma, blushing bright red, said, "Trust me, I don't think you're missing out on all too much."

There was a collective "TAKUMA!" from all the noble vampires with a few screams of "MY INNOCENSE!" and "I DID NOT NEED THOSE KIND OF IMAGES IN MY BRAIN!" mixed in, even as Ryou was laughing his head off.

"Nice. I'm guessing you were the friend Kaname said he stayed with after the murder of his parents?" At the confirming nod, he continued, "I understand perfectly. Kaname's sense of timing for his masturbating was... iffy at best."

The screams increased in volume, along with the addition of "MY CHILDHOOD INNOCENCE, GONE!" from Hanabusa.

Ryou cocked an eyebrow at the younger blond male. "Who said you had any childhood innocence left for me to take?" he deadpanned, striding away to go attempt to find Kaname's room amid the maze of the Moon Dorm, a task made easier by the strong scent trail of his friend. He wanted to go bum a few blood tablets while he still could; tomorrow, he would not be consuming blood until after he had reawoken from the unconsciousness brought on by the sudden absence of the power that wasn't his to have in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Ryou," Kaname murmured softly at the click of the door signaling the entrance of someone, the brunette only distinguishing identity with the slight scent wafted to him with the closing door, despite the fact that his attention was seemingly riveted on the paperwork on the desk in front of him and the light scratching of the elegant gold-and-onyx fountain pen that was a gift from the other pureblood for his thirteenth birthday, the one where Kaname had officially decided to take over the Kuran estate, "was it really necessary for you to discuss my sex habits and your own sexual preferences with the others?"<p>

"Why? Are you scared they might rape or molest you in your sleep, Kaname?" the black-haired male teased, his amber eyes gleaming in amusement.

"No. They have perverted enough minds as it is, without you adding fuel to that fire. The only difference is that now their imaginings are going to be interspersed with two purebloods instead of each other and random prostitutes."

"Well, as long as the dreams are bloody hot, in both meanings of the word, and I look drop-dead sexy, I'm okay with that, to be honest, which how could either of those criteria be missed when I'm involved?"

Kaname sighed. "Nice to know your modesty has no boundaries."

Ryou shrugged. "I don't have a mate, so it doesn't need any. Hey, do you have any blood tablets I can borrow?"

"In the little cabinet in the cupboard over the sink in the bathroom. Seriously though, aren't you even a little concerned about the blue moon?"

"No." _To be honest, Kaname, I plan on experimenting with it..._

* * *

><p>Kaname tightened the vampire hunter cuffs he'd stolen from Zero's room around his wrists until they nearly cut into his skin and drew blood. He didn't want to hurt his precious Yuki by mating with her; if he lost control for even a second, he could end up awakening her true nature, and then all his years of work would be wasted for a mere moon's satisfaction. There would always be other blue moons for him to mate with his wife. As moon-high came, the pureblood threw back his head and howled in agony, the brown in his normally-mahogany eyes being replaced by a fierce crimson. The beast inside Kaname had come out, and it would not be contained tonight, not when it was finally close to the one person who was Kaname's true love.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou's eyes glowed bright crimson rather than their usual amber, made that way by the seven glasses of blood he'd drunk, the bitter aftertaste of the tablets still hanging in his mouth. Moon-high was almost upon him, and his gaze focused abruptly on the glasses in the room he was staying in, the slightest narrowing of the orbs instantly shattering the glass to such a fine powder that he could only see the fragments with his further-enhanced gaze. A predatory smile lit up his face, and he stood, his eyes losing that slight ring of amber that signified his sanity. Ryou's beast had caught the scent of its mate, and it had decided that now was as good a time as any to take what it saw as Ryou's.<p>

* * *

><p>R: ... Just read the next chapter...<p>

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night_.


	2. 1: Pureblood's Moon

K: Blah blah blah, Necro doesn't own Vampire Knight, this chapter is entirely lemon, and now I'm going to let you get on to reading, you horny little fangirls/boys.

* * *

><p>Note on this chapter: The two characters, Ace and Skye, have already appeared in this fic. In fact, they're actually Kaname and Ryou! (You see, this is why you never seduce a pureblood vampire on a full moon.) If you can figure out which one is which, I'll write a lemon of your choice for a character of your choice (I can do Vampire Knight, Death Note, or FullMetal Alchemist). Oh yes, and all the bold and italics are there for thoughts that are transmitted into ZeroTakuma's brain. The reason they don't speak is so that their identities aren't revealed, the same reason why the keep their faces hidden in shadow and I never mention their hair colors.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Pureblood's Moon<p>

Zero was out on patrol around the empty Moon Dorm, his steps heavy as he thought hard about what had been happening of late. Yuki had decided that a trip to America with Yori to support the girl's attempt to become a model would be a good idea, and to his absolute horror, Kaname Kuran had been able to make it happen; as it turned out, the pureblood knew someone, a vampire named Ryou Ayumu, who was good enough friends to allow Kaname, and by extension Yuki, full access to the fancy house he had in Beverly Hills, California. As if to compound his miseries, an outside buyer was looking to purchase White Lily, the Hunter's Association was thinking of revoking his status as a vampire hunter, and right now, all he could think about was how the _wonderful_ scent of blood was that wafted from the true Moon Dorms, the smell endearing itself to every fiber of his being.

He hadn't sensed the presence sneaking up behind him until it was almost too late, the male pressing his back to the wall with enough force to crack the stones behind their bodies, his hips cradled and straddling those of his captor, even as the Bloody Rose was pressed to a pale temple, the chain twisted around in the black sleeve of his Day Class jacket and the barrel of the gun serving as the only thing keeping any distance between their two faces. _**Did I scare you, little one?**_ a soft voice asked in his mind, both soothing and frightening in its familiar alieness, _**I'm sorry.**_

"Who are you?" Zero snarled out, his breathtaking lavender orbs narrowed with the force of his hate.

_**My identity is neither here nor there, Zero.**_ Noticing the slight increase in the tension of the ex-human's shoulders, the intruder added a soft, _**but if you wish, you may call me Skye.**_

"You're Night Class, aren't you?" Zero deduced, his suspicions augmented by the fact that he couldn't see beneath the shadows hiding the features of the male pinning him to the wall, proving that they had to be magical in origin.

_**I am a vampire, yes. But the thing is, Zero, I am not just any vampire; I am **_**your**_** vampire.**_

"Mine? What do you mean by that?"

_**What other meaning is there to such a statement, Zero?**_ The hunter's right eyebrow twitched at the other vampire's obvious delight in using his name. _**I am yours and you are mine. **_A slightly condescending smirk lit up his face, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight, particularly his lengthening fangs. _**And I have no problem marking you as such, my troublesome little Vampire Knight.**_

Adrenaline raced through his veins as Skye's face neared his neck, and he instinctively began struggling, his shoulders wiggling vainly as his head thrashed against the brick. He didn't want to be bitten by another vampire! The pain of Shizuka Hio's bite, something that had taken place four years ago, still plagued him today, the memory of that day haunting him in his dreams with the elegantly terrifying pureblood and the bitten area, along with the suppression tattoo overtop it, pounding like a drum at a rock concert whenever he was even remotely thirsty. Skye may have been aiming for his right side, true, the one without the tattoo, but he still couldn't suppress the shudder of knowing another vampire, pureblood or not, would be piercing his flesh with his fangs and sucking out his very lifeblood. Unaware of the fact he was crying, a tear slipped from his closed lavender eyes, the hunter not wanting to watch his second bite.

The water falling onto his face, his tongue darting out to taste its saltiness, Skye's eyes looked up to see the tears gathering at the corners of the silver-haired man's lashes. _**Zero?**_ he asked softly, a hand reaching forward for the fingers to cradle his cheek gently.

The hunter smacked his hand away, the harsh sound of flesh on flesh making him flinch though Skye remained unmoved. "Were you really so willing to mark me as _yours_ that you didn't even stop to think about _my_ feelings about it?"

_**No. I… I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?**_

Zero snorted. "Not likely, leech."

_**Please?**_ The sudden crackling sound broke the tentative silence, Zero's free hand flying to cup the tattoo whose edges had suddenly turned harsh, and his breath fell from him in hungered pants, his hair falling over his face to hide the sudden vermilion glint to his lilac orbs but not quite disguising the fangs inside his own mouth. _**You're thirsty, **_Skye noted somberly, stepping back and letting the ex-human have some space. The glare the hunter threw him clearly spoke of his irritation, yet he didn't dare verbally respond in fear that unclenching his teeth would end in him burying those pointed teeth in his captor's neck, not the best way to disguise the fact he was a vampire from both the Day Class, humans, and the Night Class, vampires, alike. _**Come.**_

Zero didn't trust the motives of Skye, not with the moment when the vampire had had his fangs mere inches from the unmarked side of his neck, but the word had possessed a strange quality to it that had him trailing behind the other male before he was even fully aware that he had put the Bloody Rose back into his coat. Skye opened the door to the old Moon Dorm building, his slender fingers easily breaking the slight chain that held the doors shut with ease, holding one wooden door open chivalrously for the inebriated hunter to step through, albeit uncomfortably close to his chest. He shut the door behind him, turning to see Zero had already splayed himself across the faded sofa sitting in the center of the foyer, creating a dust cloud of rather large proportions, to be expected since the place had been years without any occupants other than the occasional curious animal through the broken windows.

Skye stood behind the arm Zero's head was draped on, kneeling down on the dirt-covered floor without thought for his clothes, and snaked his wrist over the gasping ex-human's mouth. _**Drink, Zero. If you will not permit me to mark you, at least permit me to feed you at the very least.**_

If Zero had been in his right mind, he would have thrown the arm aside and put the Bloody Rose right back against Skye's temple once more. But right now, he had been six weeks, six long monotonous weeks, without Yuki's blood in his system, and it was starting to show. He thoughtlessly ripped a hole in the vampire's wrist, guzzling the blood down like the starving animal that he was. _**Gladly. **_Skye moaned softly at the feeling, his eyes becoming half-lidded in pleasure. He was supporting his mate, something that both soothed his heartstrings and stopped the creature clawing at his insides, falling asleep with his satiation. With the surge of endorphins brought on by his vampiric reaction to the bite, however, heat replaced blood in his veins, prompting another moan from him and a fierce jerk with the other arm, slyly wrapped around Zero's waist, pulling the silver-haired male back against sensitive nipples. _**You. Around. Now.**_ Zero's mind panted to him breathlessly, supplying him images of what he wanted, which was, at the moment, Skye's penis grinding against his ass without the limiting boundary of clothes as a slender spider-like hand teased his erection and the other held his hips firmly in place.

_**With pleasure.**_ His long fingers lightly flew over the buttons of Zero's shirt, somehow managing to take off both the black jacket and the white undershirt in the same amount of time it took the hunter to rip off about half the buttons from his own royal blue shirt, scattering them everywhere, and pull it harshly from his shoulders. _**Patience, Zero. You don't need to destroy my clothes to have me.**_

Part of the ex-human's brain sparked at the fact that he was reduced to mere images to get his point across, while the other was still coherent enough to form sentences (basic sentences, but the exact fine points of the matter weren't exactly the essence of the matter, now were they?). Turning his head quickly to the side, he latched his mouth, when he had let go of Skye's wrist was lost to him, to one of Skye's nipples, biting hard enough to draw blood in order to encourage himself to suck in an instinctual manner. Skye's fingers, which were pulling Zero's pants and boxers down as he carefully toed the hunter's boots and socks from his feet, having already disposed of his own as he had come over the arm of the couch, faltered for a moment as he arched towards the wonderful sensation, letting out a wanting groan. Zero smirked against warm flesh, his own fingers pushing down Skye's pants without him having to prompt it.

Skye, now freed from his cloth prison, wasted no time, spinning Zero around on the couch from where they were lying, Zero on top of the other male, to face away from him on all fours, as he draped his body across the hunter's and swiftly impaled him from behind. The ex-human let out a harsh cry, his body unexpectedly arching back hard against Skye's hips. He held still solidly, licking gently along the silver-haired male's spine and paying special attention to every jut of bone. _**Ready? **_he asked lazily, obviously in no hurry to get to the main event.

_**Fucking asshole, **_Zero replied shakily, sounding as if he was unsure whether he was in unexplainable pain or exquisite pleasure. His legs shifted slightly, parting to the entire width of the couch and unwittingly allowing Skye to plunge forward just enough to brush against his prostate. _**HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD, FUCKING MOVE!**_

Skye pulled back at the words, a sharp snap of his hips driving him back in and managing to hit his prostate hard enough for Zero's vision to go white for a moment, just long enough for him to snap forward again. His fingers fisted in the couch, tearing the fabric from the cushions beneath him, but he couldn't care less, rocking back against Skye so as to get more of that lovely feeling. Hell, he wouldn't have even minded if Yuki had come in, screamed her head off, run off to get a camera, taken pictures with the flash going off in his face, and then run off to fetch the entire group of screaming Day Class girls he dealt with every evening, so long as Skye continued hitting that special spot inside him that made his knees threaten to give out from underneath him. When the hand that wasn't holding his hips and pulling them back into Skye's came up to run manicured nails across the underside of his own straining erection, his head shot up, neatly connecting their minds in the pleasure. He could clearly feel the throbbing dick in his ass, but he could have sworn that the hand around his cock was pulsing in its warmth around him.

He cried out loudly, only needing one more scrape of those nails, this one with a wicked upward twist, to cum, spilling his seed over the hand and pillows beneath him and one entire leg falling off the couch, his lower half sinking down to the cushions with Skye following, buried to the hilt and spewing his own load of semen into Zero's behind. Recovering his voice briefly, he whispered a quiet "Skye" before he passed out tiredly, absolutely exhausted by his own antics.

Skye felt a little guilty about doing that to his mate. He had intended to fornificate with the silver-haired male at some point, that much was certain, but he hadn't intended for it to be quite so rough, or tonight for that matter. He pulled his own clothes on, casting one last look back at his mate when he went to open the door and sighed. Despite his better judgement, Zero would end up back in his bed wearing his clothes once more when the sun rose, which is more than what could be said of Skye. Skye would be long gone by then, having already retreated back into hibernation forevermore.

* * *

><p>Takuma was sleeping when the slender hand trailing over his nipples woke him up, the warm body behind him startling him. Thinking it was simply Senri who was in bed with him because he'd had a nightmare in the model's dark single-occupant room and now was having a wet dream, he rolled over to collide with the tightly-muscled lithe chest of someone with gleaming crimson eyes who, judging by the fact that his face was concealed in shadow, was obviously <em>not<em> Senri. The individual in his bed smiled darkly, arms constricting firmly around his body before he could think to roll away, and lowered his face, licking sexily on his bite spot in such a manner so as for him to feel the elongated smooth edges of a pair of fangs. "Who… who are you?" he ground out, a blush lighting up his cheeks at the fact that he had moaned mid-sentence when those fangs had twisted slightly and brushed the points teasingly along his neck.

_**You may call me Ace,**_ the stranger purred into his mind as he pulled away from Takuma, chuckling softly at the wanting whine that slipped from the blond's lips at the loss. _**If you're that desperate for me, I would not mind if you took some of my blood, Takuma.**_

The blond didn't hesitate, piercing that neck inches from his face with unbridled zeal; every nerve in his body screamed for him to mate with this male, as strange as it was, and he was in no position to disagree, not that he was particularly looking for reasons to either. He silently wished that Ace would run hands through his hair, but the thought was immediately forgotten when he felt slender fingers hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping beneath the silk to caress his chest. Pulling his fangs from the skin and licking up the stray blood that had escaped, he shifted into a position he remembered from that yaoi story Rima had been writing during class in her spare time (she didn't know that he read her "notes"), his hand and knees on the sheets and his ass turned towards Ace. His face was turned back at the surprised vampire, his emerald eyes glazed in lust despite the slight embarrassment making itself known on his cheeks. "Will you fuck me?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking.

Ace shook his head. _**Fuck you, no,**_ he replied, his hand sneakily pulling Takuma's pants down to the blond's knees and letting them pool there in order to maintain the illusion, _**but make love to you,**_ he continued, grabbing the blond by the hair and gently pulling him back so that Takuma was sitting in his lap, the two pressed so closely together that someone would have a hard time telling them apart, _**yes.**_

Takuma cried out when the two fingers snuck into his entrance, throwing a glare at Ace, who smiled unashamedly. _**Sorry, love. I'll try to be a little gentler, **_he soothed, his fingers parting and wrenching another cry from the blond. However, with the addition of a third finger, a moan escaped him, telling Ace in no uncertain terms that he had found the blond's prostate. Since he'd only added that last finger to try to find that very little gland, he pulled all three from Takuma's ass, replacing them with his penis.

"Ah!" the blond yelped, clawing up the sheets just beside Ace's thighs. How the other male had managed to so unerringly ram into his sweet spot, he had no idea, but with the pleasure coursing through his body, he didn't quite give a damn either. Neither male lasted all too long, the hand pumping Takuma's erection in time to the thrusts to his prostate having the perky blond's brain neatly short-circuit trying to decide whether to buck up into the hand or back into the thrusts, his orgasm milking a similar experience from Ace by the lovely tightening of the muscles surrounding his cock. Takuma twisted around, tired green eyes staring pleadingly into the shadowed ones of his new lover before they rolled back in his head, the blond passing out instantly. Ace sighed softly, rearranging Takuma's body softly on the bed so as not to be uncomfortable when he awoke, and drew the blankets back over the blond before he left the room, feeling dawn fast approaching.

* * *

><p>T: Please review. It makes Necro happy to see a review.<p>

Z: Just to prove it, here's a ready-made review for you: "I have read this story and acknowledge that it is indeed an M-rated Vampire Knight fanfiction."

N: See? We took all the work out of it for you! JUST PUSH THAT BUTTON, PLEASE!

K: Thank you and good night, everyone.

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night..._


	3. 2: Lord's Breakdown

N: Hello again!

T: I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED! *runs off again*

Z: ...

K: ... He says that as if he actually expects Necro to be swayed by that...

R: And as if he thinks she can't find him.

Z: Okay, but I do say, the review does have a valid question, Necro.

N: Which is why we're gonna answer it, of course!

Mysterious Voice from Nowhere: Also, shouldn't the ukes be lubed first? From reading other lemons, it would be painful without preparing.

K: Normally you'd be right, reviewer, but in this case, we horny purebloods are in heat and don't really care about our ukes. The added friction of no lube feels pretty good on our cocks, and besides, we hit their prostates right off the bat and the vampires in this fic have some kind of thing where if they injest the blood of their mates, any pain they may feel gets turned into pleasure by their vampire nerves. With that in mind, it explains why Skye didn't prep at all, and as for Ace's prep on Takuma, well, he was lucky to get that much, quite frankly.

N: Thank you, our resident horny pureblood! Now, Zero, do the disclaimer.

Z: Necro does not own Vampire Knight.

R: This chapter takes place during the Tenth Night, and Necro directly stole some circumstances and dialogue from the manga. In fact, this may be going on for the next while, until the Rido-arc...

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Lord's Breakdown<p>

Kaname opened his mahogany eyes, silently stretching his shoulders as he sat up. He brought a hand around to tiredly conceal a yawn flashing his fangs before he paused, realizing something. Hadn't he restrained himself last night using some of Zero's specially charmed vampire hunter gear? Almost dreading the sight of what he might have to face, he slowly turned his head, stopping when he saw the rather large twisted shred of metal embedded in his bedpost. His eyes widened in shock, and he lost control of his powers.

* * *

><p>One by one, all the light bulbs down the long hallway burst, the falling glass fragments coming closer to a frozen Takuma coming back from Kaname's room. He may have seen Kaname destroy light bulbs before, overloading the circuit was mere child's play to a pureblood, but never so many or so far from his physical presence. Doors were opened in curiosity, followed by quick slams and sharp squeals from the glass shards. Suddenly, Ryou stood at the top of the stairs, amber eyes gleaming as his hands flew out with fingers spread, his powers halting the falling glass instantly as the sound of electricity slowed, one particular shard hovering mere inches from Takuma's nose. He sighed, twisting his hands as he lowered them with his powers following, his body sagging against the banister exhaustedly for a moment after the last piece touched the ground. "Ryou-sama, you're bleeding!" the blond yelped, seeing a long slender across the pureblood's right cheek slowly leak crimson at one edge. He started forward, but a flicker of cool amber held him in place.<p>

"I was sleeping on the couch when the initial surge occurred, shattering a glass on the table, a shard of which cut me and woke me up," the black-haired male explained firmly.

"But Ryou-sama," he protested softly, one hand instinctively moving as if to cup the injured cheek, "the cut-"

"-will heal," the pureblood finished, pushing past the noble. "To be honest, Kaname locking his door irks me more than a scratch does." He cursed softly when the doorknob refused to give under his hand, pulling out a black bobby pin and expertly maneuvering it around in the lock until a small click sounded (Needless to say, Ryou didn't exactly hang around with the most respectable of humans, especially considering the matter that they were the ones who taught him to manually pick locks). He tried the door again with the same results, this time adding, "Kaname, if you don't fucking stop locking this door, so help me, I will fucking make the wood explode." The bronze handle gave under the weight of his hand now, Takuma somewhat surprised that Kaname would let Ryou enter his room in such a disrespectful manner, for the reserved pureblood had never before made an exception for anyone but Yuki though he was quick to break his self-imposed isolation to go pick up the other male from the airport, but when the maid came bearing news, he was suddenly engaged with his own priorities. The young pureblood entered the darkened bedroom, splaying himself across the couch opposite Kaname in a sharp contrast to the other's dignified arrangement over the cushions.

"You wouldn't have blown up my door, Ryou. You don't have enough strength if you can't even heal that cut, but even if you did, you would never compromise my privacy so dramatically."

Tired amber eyes flickered over to his friend's wine red orbs. "Last night, I destroyed everything in my room that was breakable and quite a few things that weren't. To say I'm exhausted would be an understatement."

Kaname chuckled softly, leaning over to drag his tongue along Ryou's injury so that the healing balm in his saliva could close the leaking cut. "I guess I should count myself lucky I only broke a pair of vampire hunter restraints that I borrowed from Zero Kiryu then."

The black-haired vampire hummed in agreement. "I've heard a lot of things about the blue moon," he murmured softly, eyes fluttering closed, "but never that the augmented powers could be stronger than the very objects designed to tame us."

The brunette made a face as he spat Ryou's blood out of his mouth and into a folded Kleenex tissue. "Your blood tastes downright atrocious, Ryou," he muttered darkly, then he realized what his friend had said. "Wait, I thought purebloods only went into heat on a blue moon."

"Oh fuck," the younger breathed, amber eyes wide now with the injection of adrenaline.

"I agree completely, Ryou."

* * *

><p>Since Ryou was currently sleeping off his exhaustion on Kaname's couch, the older pureblood resigned himself to greeting Asato Ichijo in person as it would allow him the opportunity to figure out which vampire he had mated with (the only human either one could have possibly wanted to mate with was Kaname with Yuki, but seeing as she wasn't currently in the country, he decided she could be taken off the list of potential suspects). Still, he hadn't expected it to be so easy, Takuma smelling strongly of roses, the symbol of a pureblood, in a way he hadn't even when he had been sleeping in Kaname's bed when they were both eight, and he wasn't disappointed, unable to scent roses on anyone other than Takuma and light traces of Ryou's citrus-esque smell, to be expected since the pureblood had been sleeping on the couch earlier.<p>

He mechanically exchanged pleasantries with Ichio, only brought back to the possibility that Ryou's blunt manner of speaking might have rubbed off on him at a quiet word from the blond noble. He gently smiled at the blond in a silent gesture of thanks, this time making a conscious effort to pay attention to the older man, both to protect Takuma in case the perky noble was his mate and to try to keep the fact Ryou was here from the manipulative vampire. "Kaname-sama, purebloods are different from Aristocrats. Even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for eternity." He resisted the urge to shudder when a gloved hand closed over his own, bringing up to the man's lips. "Your overflowing youth, power, beauty… I pray that someday I will be able to receive the benefits of your incomparable blood-"

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa and Ruka cried simultaneously, she moving in front of the pureblood while he grabbed the older man's arm.

"Well well," a quiet voice added from the stairs, instantly causing everyone below to look up to see Ryou leaning against the banister, his right elbow and left arm resting on the wood so that he could pillow his cheek with his hand, and wearing clothes fancy enough to nearly outclass Kaname's dressy yet casual style, "you have some nerve, Asato Ichijo, to presume such honors will come to you, though I must say it is quite refreshing to meet someone so forward in these times of endless dancing around what it is we truly want in the vampire court."

"Ryou," Kaname called softly, "you are being much too blunt about such things for a first encounter."

The younger pureblood shifted his weight from dead center to his left leg. "Am I?" he asked, blinking in surprise. "I hadn't even noticed." He straightened up, taking his time striding down the stairs to stand by Kaname's side, respectfully positioning himself behind Kaname in a subordinate position. "Forgive me for my presumption, Asato Ichijo. In my society, I so rarely have to attend such formal functions, never mind that I have been away from 'decent company'," here the slight stress on the words was one most would not sense, but Kaname picked it up only because of his extended companionship with the other male and Takuma seemed aware of it as well, if only by the slight tensing of his muscles and a subconscious shifting into a more protective positioning to the pair, "that I seem to have abandoned whatever manners I may have been taught."

"Choushinsei-sama," Hanabusa murmured quietly, and the young pureblood reacted swiftly, his hand flicking out to slap the poor noble across the face in a movement too fast for any eyes to see save Kaname's and Ryou's himself.

"I would have thought you one to train your dogs better, Kaname," he remarked quietly, his amber eyes closed-off to the upturned reddening cheek of the blue-eyed blond. "Still, I guess any dog, no matter how well trained, may sometimes bite at the heels of a perceived-criminal."

Akatsuki looked almost as if he wanted to take the pureblood's arm off for that statement, but Kaname snuck him a subtle look that told him in no uncertain terms to simply let things play out. "Choushinsei-sama… the Supernova Prince… Ryou Ayumu," the elder Ichijo murmured, bowing regally. "It is truly an honor to meet someone so highly regarded throughout the world, Ryou-sama."

"Well, I would truly love to stay and chat," Ryou murmured softly, his face neutral but Kaname clearly sensing the disgust burning through his veins with every second that he stood there, "but I have some paperwork I've been neglecting to look at as a favor for the Overseer of England, so if you would excuse me." The younger pureblood didn't wait for an answer, just walked away as if he didn't care what Ichio said, taking his status for granted.

"I apologize for Ryou," Kaname murmured softly, gesturing towards the direction his friend had walked off in once he was sure the black-haired male was out of earshot. "He grew up in a state where he was either ridiculously spoiled or around foul-mouthed humans who served as rather lacking role models. Like he said before, he doesn't really know how to act around others."

"It's quite all right," Ichio stated blankly. "Now, if you will excuse me, may I talk to my grandson in private?"

"By all means," Kaname allowed, spreading his hands. "I have my own personal matters to resolve anyway."

* * *

><p>Zero stoically hid his limp as he slowly walked to greet the newly-returned Yuki. "Zero!" she yelled, dropping her bags and hugging him tightly. "You would have loved LA! The place where we stayed, well, it felt more like somewhere you would live than anything like the Moon Dorms!" <em>Like what the other vampires live in <em>were the unspoken words floating in the air, but both pretended that they weren't there.

Not wanting to suffocate, he gently pried her from around his chest. "Have you returned the keys yet?" he asked, knowing her forgetful nature as well as he did White Lily's iffy temperament.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" she blurted, running off towards the Moon Dorm as he rolled his eyes at her childishness, taking his time with a slow amble in the same direction.

* * *

><p>"Kaname seems to depend on you, Takuma," Ichio murmured, suddenly spinning on his heel to stare directly at his grandson, "but it seems Ryou is the one in the most need of guidance." He seemed as if he were thinking quickly, measuring his words out carefully to the younger when he added "Yes, Ryou is definitely not the better of the two purebloods… the Ayumu bloodline has diluted much since they left Japan… but with his past behavior, he will be the easier for you to woo."<p>

"Woo?" Takuma echoed confusedly, his brow furrowing.

"Yes, woo. Ryou Ayumu may be the lesser of the two, but a weaker pureblood under my control is better than none at all." Suddenly, the old vampire was reeling backwards clutching his cheek, the shorter Level A bristling before him with burning amber eyes.

"How _dare_ you?" the male growled, his vermilion button-up shirt highlighting the reddish tint to his gaze. "You have done naught but cause trouble since you got here, Asato Ichijo, but insinuating that _I_, the last remaining member of the Ayumu family, must have weakened blood due to supposed weakness and then presuming me willing to obey your every whim simply because you fancy me marrying your grandson to gain my compliance? How _dare_ you!"

"Cross Academy is a tentative illusion born of a fictitious peace, is it not?" he replied, eyes narrowed in distaste. "Never mind that you further compromise it with your weakness, Ryou-sama."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" the dark-haired boy yelled, the force of his anger snuffing out the candles and shattering the glass of the lanterns.

"Cross Academy truly is peaceful!" a feminine voice added, Ryou recognizing her as Yuki Cross from the descriptions Kaname had regaled him with over the years.

"I would like to hear why Cross Academy can be considered 'peaceful' when such a problem child as Ryou Ayumu is on the grounds."

"Problem child!" Ryou hissed in indignation (he was generally ignored, mainly because he did so in a pitch low enough that it simply sounded like a low hiss to the other vampires and silence to poor little ignorant Yuki). "I'll show you a problem child!"

"The Headmaster would be happy to answer you that," another voice added, this one revealing himself to be a silver-haired lavender-eyed male with a vampire hunter's aura, "if you would follow me.'

"Very well, Zero Kiryu," Ichio replied, schooling his expression. "Lead the way."

As Zero passed, Ryou could have sworn he smelt roses, but his attention was diverted by a tug on his sleeve from Yuki. "Excuse me," she said softly, "but are you Ryou Ayumu?" He nodded absently, and she spluttered, "Thank you for letting me and my friend Yori stay in your flat!" She bowed from the waist, but he waved her thanks away.

"It was nothing," he replied blankly, turning to walk back into the Moon Dorm. "It makes me feel good when I know someone's around keeping the place feeling like it's acutally holding something alive inside it."

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama," Ruka whispered, walking towards the pureblood lying across the couch while he was reviewing a handful of forms, the back few sheets in a goldenrod and a horrid pink color, "if my blood can give you any kind of sustenance, I would be glad to let you drink from me."<p>

"Ruka," he murmured softly, shaking his head. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

She went to step towards him, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her dead. "What Kaname should say but is too polite to," an amused voice said from behind her, "is that he's already mated. Your blood would taste like nothing but shit to him and do him no more good than plain water would."

"Choushinsei-sama!" she cried, whirling around to see him standing there.

"Yes." He scuffed his shoe on the floor, a sepia dress shoe that he glared at with enough fire to consign it to the scrap heap. "Would you do me a favor, Ruka?" She nodded, and he reached into the pocket of the black slacks he wore, pulling out a fancy silver tub. "Give this to Hanabusa. It's bruise cream that does wonders for the things that won't heal up quickly with a vampire's accelerated healing, as I would know from experience, and tell him it works better chilled… and that I'm sorry for hitting him."

"Yes, Ryou-sama," she murmured, taking the small item and walking out.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her, having obviously fallen in love with someone who could never return her feelings in the first place, never mind that the man she loves turned gay on us all."

Kaname didn't look up from his papers. "If you're hoping for a bed, go annoy someone else, I'm planning on returning to mine soon. And since when have you worn dress shirts like that?"

Ryou shrugged out of the shirt, pulling on his usual shirt and changing his shoes back as well. "Since I decided that decorum was needed and that blue does _not_ make me look all too attractive." He tied the sweatshirt around his waist once more, striding towards the door, no doubt with the intent to crash on the couch in the main foyer again. "Zero Kiryu," he said, stopping in the frame as if he had just remembered the name.

"Excuse me?" Kaname asked, his brow furrowing slightly as he tore his eyes from the form.

"Zero Kiryu. He's the other male who mated with one of us, the other of course being Takuma."

"How ironic that the one vampire would like to kill all others and the noble who wants nothing to do with the world of politics would be mated to two of the most powerful purebloods who both come from families who essentially raised the vampire race from the ground up, wouldn't you agree, Ryou?"

Ryou smirked, his words hanging in the air long after the door had closed behind him with a near-silent click as the lock slid into place. "Ironic isn't the word I would use, Kaname; that would have to be fate."

* * *

><p>Z: Reviews are what encourages Necro to write.<p>

N: It's true. Besides, how else am I supposed to know if what I'm writing is (not) crap?

K: Until the actual pairings are revealed, you people can continue to review with guesses as to Ace and Skye's identities.

R: And the structured review of the chapter is: "I have read this Vampire Knight fanfiction, and it has three chapters, only one of which properly earned it's M rating."

T: All the chapters have reasons for the name. The Prologue, America's Charm, is after Ryou's mannerisms, almost embodying that international "American Charm"; Chapter One, Pureblood's Moon, is after the blue moon, which is essentially the moon that acts upon purebloods and makes them act as they wouldn't normally; Chapter Two, Lord's Breakdown, refers to the actual Tenth Night chapter "The Lord of the Moon Dorm" and then the two "explosions" caused by Kaname and Ryou loosing control of their powers.

N: UNTIL NEXT TIME, READERS!

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night..._


End file.
